


The best supernatural fan fic of all times.

by GaybrielMeme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaybrielMeme/pseuds/GaybrielMeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nah</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best supernatural fan fic of all times.

One day sam and cas were sitting in the bunker. “where is you are brother?” said the angel. “How am I supposed to know he’s your boyfriend.”  
"What." "What."

**Author's Note:**

> Noot Noot


End file.
